Shadows Of Royalty
by MalesForTwilight
Summary: Picks up a little after What I Found In The Woods, people are coming back and memories are flooding in. things are happening and everything is going to under count problems. JasperXBella M for possible lemon!
1. Ere

"_Tell me where our time went  
and tell me if it was time well spent _

_just don't let me fall asleep  
feeling empty again  
cause' I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
tonight I'll lie awake  
feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
it's getting closer or now  
we're better off without you.."_

**-Pressure by Paramore**

Chapter 1:Ere

It's been two years since anyone saw Edward. No one knows what he's up to, but he's up to something. As I walked through the halls of the mansion I noticed an ere feel in the air.

It felt as if time was repeating itself. Everything was fine until I went hunting one day and saw a bronze blur brushing through the forest. It startled me and I knew something would happen. Soon.

Lately I had been getting two feelings.

One: Edward's presence.

Two: Danger.

Both mixed was not an uncommon thing. I walked out into the air, I was getting the mail.

Having a house in the woods had ups and downs. A down was I had to run two miles a day to get the mail. I didn't mind it really, which is why I was the only one who did it.

When outside I heard something rustle the bushes and I turned to them and pounced.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Emmett yelled at me while Rosalie simply said, "Get. The. Hell. Off. Me." separating each into it's own sentence.

I squirmed and stood up, brushing off my shirt. "Sorry.." I mumbled.**(A/N:Bella cut a dress in half to make a shirt and a skirt, but the bottom of the dress was not the skirt.)**

"S'okay," Emmett said, grinning. He had become a really good friend of mine so far. Rosalie... we were getting better at not hating each other. That's all I have to say on the subject.

I proceeded to run to town as if nothing had happened and once there, I sifted through the letters.

I found a strange one from Volterra, Italy from an Alec. I didn't know any Alec's...

_Dear Isabella, we are very interested to meet you. We hear Jasper had a new romance and wanted to check in on that. Sincerely, Alec Volturi._

_PS:If you have no idea who we are, ask Carlisle._

This guy was out of his freaking mind. I decided to ask Carlisle anyway and see what he had to say on the matter.

This would be very interesting...

**--**

"It was the early 17th Century when I went to study in Italy, when I discovered other vampires. Aro, Marcus and Caius were their names-"

I interrupted with, "Were?"

"Oh no, they're still there." he smiled and continued with the story, "I greatly admired their civility, other human-drinkers are usually savage in a way. I stayed with them for only a few decades time, but still it was glorious and intriguing. I would have left sooner had their lifestyle not sparked my curiosity. Anyways, they were persistent in trying to persuade me to hunt their way, the so-called 'normal' way. I didn't budge on my stance. I also tried to persuade them to move to a natural food resource, as they called it. I did not succeed and neither did they. I soon ventured off on my own into the New World, trying to find kind like me."

And with that he ended. I was slightly confused. "So, who are they exactly?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He answered this simply in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "The best way to put it is, vampire royalty."

Me jaw dropped at this. "We have kinds and queens and stuff like that?" I asked.

"I call princess!" Alice screamed from down stairs, obviously listening in on our conversation.

"Well, not exactly, but something like that, yes."

My head was spinning. And I noticed this was what my feelings were missing. I knew what was going to happen.

Oh my god.

Edward asked for their help. They had powers.

Someone's power would help him in what we all knew he wanted more than anything in the world.

What he would give absolutely anything to get to.

Me.

**--**

We still hadn't heard from him and it had been two days since the letter. I was scared out of my wits.

I remembered what he did when we first met and shuddered. But I had prepared for anything of the sort. I was stronger now. I was still a new born in a way so I had all my strength. I couldn't go into town a lot for fear of attacking someone. After all, my eyes were still red.

I hadn't slipped once in my two years of being a vampire, but I wasn't taking any chances.

As I walked in the forest, hunting once again this week, I noticed a little boy crumpled in a heep.

As I walked closer, I noticed his pail skin and in despicable beauty.

He had his eyes closed, appearing to be dead, but I knew better. I realized all too slow before it was too late. I was caught by my hair, my scream echoing through the forest.

I felt my hair wrenching from the roots at his pull. A newborn.

I flipped my leg around to kick him and he fell harshly against the ground, taking my head with him. I bent my arm in an awkward position to bring him to my face.

I quickly saw an arm flailing around, pushing me away. I moved my face forward a centimeter and caught the wrist with my teeth, he screamed loudly as the venom went in, and released my brown locks of hair.

I felt my teeth touching together at the tips through the bone and ungripped my jaw, taking my teeth from his wrist and ran.

He followed me, but I was faster, leading him to a false trail and then turning around, into the small river.

I jumped through the air, landing in a splash that made no noise to my luck.

As I swam away, I knew my trail would end at the edge of the river. I could still be tracked. The reason I got out along the edge, walked to a tree, walked back and swam, under the water, for shelter from the gusting air. The path would seem like I had climbed the tree.

Never would he be able to track me now.

I smiled tightly, not opening my mouth. The water was slightly murky and I didn't want my white teeth stained with it.

When I was out of the water, I made sure I was still dripping, washing my trail away. I even had to wring my hair out along the outside of the door. I didn't touch anything, using my shirt to open the door.

Once inside, I ran quickly to the bathroom to grab a towel. I dried off quickly and changed my clothes into a day dress and walked down the wooden spiraling stairs.

I got to my door and flicked it open, bashing it against the wall.

Jasper was on the larger couch we had gotten, staring at the ceiling.

I walked over to him and he watched my from his peripheral vision. I smiled and sat down beside him.

He looked me up and down, obviously noticing my change of clothes.

"There's another vampire close." I said. He slung his legs over the edge to sit up right and cocked his eyebrow. "I know it's crazy. I don't know why, but something is here."

His eyes widened and I knew who he thought it was. "It's not Edward. This vampire was too small. And had brown hair. It practically attacked me and I bit him. I don't know why he would, but he did. I lead him on a false trail, and went into the river. I covered my tracks, don't worry." I said in a quick breath.

He stared into the distance, thinking. I had an idea of who it was, but I wouldn't share this theory until I had it confirmed, even if only by the slightest bit.

I heard a sharp knock on the door, and Mary Alice walked in. She grinned hugely and came to sit by me. She plopped down and sighed. I knew why, too.

She had seen something big in the near future and I had to act quick.

"Umm... Mary Alice? Can you come and help me pick out my clothes for tomorrow?" I asked, and threw Jasper a glance, seeing him perfectly at ease.

I pecked him on the check, grabbed Mary Alice's arm and ran to the back yard.

She was still grinning as I spoke, "Mary Alice, please, please don't tell him?" I begged.

"Why? You want to surprise you _lover?_" she said, giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't exactly told him that I even decided to _let_ him, yet." I said, keeping a hushed town.

She gasped with a look of mock horror spreading across her face.

I glared at her and said, "Ha. Ha. Ha."

She stuck her toung out and replied with, "When _are _you going to tell him?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't even thought about this. "I don't know." I simply said and walked a little away. She put her small hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and knew what she would say; she said it anyway. "You need to tell him. Do you seriously think he'll just try to do it again after two years of you holding it off?"

I groaned. "I know, I know. It's just... it'd feel weird just blurting it out like that – which we both know is what I'll do. It's either that way, or I won't tell him at all."

She rolled her eyes. "Write him a freaking note, Bella. It's not that complicated," she said to me.

I huffed and slumped in my position. My shoulders bending awkwardly. I brushed a fallen bang from my face and thought about my plan.

I really didn't know _when_ I would tell him.

I didn't know _how_ I would tell him.

I realized all at once I needed to answer the questions and that I _had_ no plan on what was going to happen. I clamped my jaw together, pressed my eyes shut until they hurt and breathed in deeply.

I exhaled after a few minutes.

While in my thinking stage, I had brought up a very important question.

What would he do when I told him? Would he immediately pounce on me? Or would he wait?

The answer to those questions were obvious. And for the first time today, Elizabeth made herself noticed in my head.

_Question one: you know this already._

_Question two: yes._

Question three: you must really be stupid not to know this answer.

I rolled my eyes at this. _Thanks for all the help, _I commented her, heavy sarcasm coating my voice.

She laughed and I ignored her response. I had learned to block her out occasionally. It was nice to keep my thoughts to myself.

"So what are you going to do?" Alice finally asked.

I turned to her and gave the only answer I could give at this point.

"I don't know."

**--**

**Okay, I know this got out really fast, but I JUST finished it. (: the first chapters of a lot of my stories are usually pretty long (: lol Okay, the first book-fanfic-thing has gotten over 500 more hits since I completed it.! :D (yeah that one looks wierd with fangs, w/e) the top song is my new fav song and the last line doesn't have anything to do, but it looked wierd without it. the name comes into the story later, and if all of you are just reading this one and havnt read "What I Found In The Woods" read that one first (: the playlist is: Say Anything (Else) by Cartel;; This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arm's Race by Fall Out Boy;; Sophmore Slump Or Come Back Of The Year by Fall Out Boy;; A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me' by Fall Out Boy;; Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy;; Presure by Paramore;; Misery Buisness by Paramore;; Vegas by All Time Low;; Chocolate by Snow Patrol;; Seventeen Forever by Fall Out Boy. Wow that was a long list. lol, and the reason it was is because I was helping my frend with music for theyre party and I had to constatnly change songs to hear them to see if they were good for it. (: mkayy, review please and thus ending my chapterly rant. (:**


	2. Plans

Chapter 2:Plans

As I said the words, they lingered in the air, refusing to fall and leave.

I couldn't push this from my mind, it would always find a way back in somehow.

"You need to make a plan, Bella." she said and with that, Mary Alice was gone in a brush of wind.

"I know. I know." I whispered, mainly to myself. I basically knew what I would do. I wasn't sure if it would work and if it didn't, it would be very bad for my self esteem. I would tell him when I was ready for it.

I didn't know when exactly this would be, but I would make sure to tell him somewhere he couldn't turn me down for that second.

I wasn't going to risk telling him sooner in a crowded place for fear he would continue anyway. And, even if he didn't, we would have to go home sometime.

It would be easier this way. Hopefully.

I just had to hope when I told him, he wouldn't wait. For when I did tell him I was ready, I would want it that second.

I laughed to myself at this thought. I decided to focus on other things because the last thought in my head left an awkward tone to the ring of silence.

What did the small boy in the woods want, anyways?

He was trying to take me somewhere. I wasn't exactly sure why. To lead someone else there? Maybe this boy held some grudge against Jasper. But how would he possibly know about that? This was confusing, but better topic wise.

I sighed. I was walking back to the house when I heard Esme's scream cracking through the air. I ran there as fast my feet could manage and saw she had been taken in a bear hug by Emmett by surprise. I laughed at her reaction and exhaled, not noticing I had stopped breathing. I rarely did now that I didn't need it.

I walked up to my bedroom to see a broken window. A million thoughts ran through my head. I looked around to find the same little boy, looking swiftly through my things. I was frozen in shock.

Time seemed to stand still. He finally looked up at me, his red eyes glowing with such intensity it made me see color spots – such as when I was human and I stared at small flames on candles. He glared back and eventually took a pear necklace that tied with a strip of black velvet in the back that my mother had given me in my human life and attempted to jump out the window.

I jumped for his hand and pried it from him. He let me take it, but ripped a small lock of my hair and left in a hurry. I groaned in annoyance; my hair what was with this whole grabbing my hair thing?

I looked out the window to see him run away. I would have been worried about how he landed had he not been a vampire.

I needed to fix the window, but couldn't go into town to get a plate of glass; I was still faking being dead and that would be just the smallest bit suspicious.

I would have to ask Jasper; he had been able to stay alive in this little game, no one ever knew we had been together because we didn't know each other until I had to disappear from the public eye.

Sometimes at night if I felt I had enough self control and after hunting again, I would go see Charlie and Renée. I rarely went because I could barely control myself on the trips to get the mail in the morning, much less be in a confined space with no people around.

Even when I did go, I took Jasper, or sometimes Esme.

Once I even took Carlisle.

I laughed and the sound twinkled through the air from the metal of the pipes on the harmonium we kept in the living room. I hadn't even noticed I'd left my bedroom. I shrugged the thought off quickly.

I looked around at my settings and noticed for the first time that the walls were different colors.

I had thought them all to be just white, but now that I looked closer, they ranged from ivory to beige very tastefully. I mumbled a, "Hm." in approval and walked up the stairs rather slower than normal.

I had a feeling I would not like what I saw when I reached my bedroom.

My thoughts went to Mary Alice for some reason.**(A/N: DUN DUN.)**

I opened the door slowly, and saw birds had flooded the room. I hadn't hunted in a while and neither had Mary Alice. I saw her feeding off the birds – they were rather large – and it sickened me, as it always did when I saw her hunt.

Her small body in that odd position drinking of the blood of animals three times her size made my bones grade together as my stomach did back flips in the want of puke to grace my lips.**(A/N:L M F A O. xD)**

I saw her freeze as she realized my being there. She turned to look at me, her eyes wide with horror, and I simply nodded and she left.

_That was awkward.._Elizabeth and I thought is unison.

I couldn't believe the mess. Mary Alice had been very cleaned in hunting, this surprised me, but the birds pooped a lot. I called for Esme to come; I would need help for this.

We talked a lot while scrubbing the deep blue carpet with water and soap.

I smiled as she told me that all Jasper seemed to do before I came was hunt and walk around the woods after _she_ died. No one was allowed to say her name after that. Nor Edward's.

I felt she was keeping something back in her voice as she told me of Edward. I was suspicious.

"Your not telling me something." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly panicky.

"Your hiding something."

"No I'm not, why would you say that?" she asked and started fidgeting with her hands and hair.

"I can feel it." I said, my eyes narrowing and she knew she was caught.

She just sighed and I knew she had given up the charade.

"Spill."

"I saw him in the forest a long time ago. End of story." she said. I knew this was the end of her story. I sighed, disappointed with it.

"Sorry, I just don't have anything else to say." she said.

"It's fine, I just thought you of all people would try and hide something more interesting. I would have not asked had I known that was all." she laughed and I did, too.

When we finished the room, she went to town to get the glass for the window. I had to flee off a few more birds until she was back.

Replacing a window is much harder than you would have thought.

It took my five minutes alone to figure out which way it went _in_ the open gap of air that covered the wall. The window was apart of the wall of glass, as I liked to call it, so it was hard enough just getting it through the door.

When that job was done, after 30 minutes, we headed downstairs. Today was a rather slow day, and Jasper had gone hunting.

I wasn't leaving the house again until we found the boy that attacked me. That was as much Jasper's rule as mine.

I decided to go find Mary Alice.

Where ever she was.

She went back to her room I think. I took the two second walk there and knocked.

She said, "Come in!" over the sound of thumping.

I walked in to see her doing sit ups. I stared at her and said, "What are you doing?"

"Working out." she said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"I'm bored." I laughed at this. "Do you have any idea of what your going to do about the Jasper situation?"

"Kinda.." I said, trailing off.

I told her my plan and she nodded in an understanding way.

"Yeah, well that's all fine and dandy, but _when_ are you going to tell him?" She said, cocking her eyebrow in confusion and tilting her head to the side.

"When I'm ready."

"Yeah, but when will that be, exactly?"

"Uh..." I hadn't thought of this.

"Exactly. What do you think he'll think if he possibly tries to again, and your not ready, and the next night you magically are? Don't you think he's be a little ticked?" hadn't thought of that, either. "And what will you wear?"

I hadn't thought of anything! Crap. I was dead.

In more than one way.

I let the sudden overwhelming feeling take me over and I lost all traces of the virtual consciousness I had. Yet I still held on just enough to make my way to my bedroom couch to think.

So I lay there, thinking.

Jasper walked into the room and I turned to smile at him. He smiled back like always.

But just like he had lately, there was something missing.

I pondered on it for a while and I realized it started happening when he stopped trying to push the limits.

I wondered if not being... physical in our relationship could cause this.

I suppose it could, from what I've heard from Elizabeth, it was definitely a part in their relationship.

I guessed it would be in ours, too.

And not too far along the way, either. If it would pull him from this lite depression, it was worth it.

**--**

**Okay, sorry it took so long to get up, but at least it's up. Thanks for the reviews, even tho i didnt get a lot. it took my till the second chapter of the prequal to get a lot of reviews too, so i wasn't expecting much (: hey, the 1st one has gotten 800 reviews since i ended it! :D Okay, i wasn't here to bable about that.. this chapter -- kinda shorter than the last but only by like, a page. (: the playlist: All You Wanted by Michelle Branch; Presure by Paramore; I'm Good by Blaque; Paralyzer by Finger Eleven; I Will Folow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie; Waiting by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls. lots of songs again. lol mkay, review! thus ending my chapterly rant. (:**


	3. Interrupted

"_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break the spell_

_That you've created_

_Your something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction.."_

**-Time Is Running Out by Muse**

Chapter 3:Interrupted

I was deep into thoughts of how I would do it. How I would tell him.

I needed to let him soon, even if I wasn't ready. It would get him out of this... _depression,_ so I would let him.

The question was, _when?_ When would I let myself official let go of virginity? This question was starting to aggravate me.

I sighed and pushed it out of my mind again today and tried to focus on what the boy wanted.

He had taken my hair, how could that benefit him? Did he want to know something about me? What was this all about? Everything was so complicated right now, I wanted to be free of it, yet no way was that possible.

I decided I would look further into the situation and try to find some way of help. I filtered the feelings of futures such as inventions and such, focusing on this boys and my futures in particular. Many feelings of hate and fear rushed to me, and I wondered what this had to do with the future? I could feel some sort of stalking taking place; yet I was unsure of who would follow who.

I had reasons to follow him already in mind, but I couldn't think of any for him to follow me. I was never very interesting, but being a vampire had changed that quite a bit. But, either way, what would he want from me?

Could he want me dead? Why would he?

Did he want to kidnap me? Why?

I wanted to ask Jasper if he had some sort of... problem with this boy, but I didn't know how to ask him. I pushed my legs forward to the house(Jasper had already returned from where-ever he had gone off to) and walked up the staircase grudgingly.

I pushed the door open to a slit and saw Jasper reading a book on the couch. _We use that couch a lot._ I thought to myself. I pushed it open further, and his eyes flickered up to my face and a grin spread across his.

"Hey," he said, moving over and patting the seat next to him. I smiled and sat down, turning my body to face his.

"Jasper?" I asked him, nervous.

"Bella?"

"Do you have any... enemies that are vampires?" I blurted out, my only pause between any and enemies. I breathed heavily, trying to not let him notice.

"I guess you could say that."

"Any that are small, have brown hair and are really thin?" I asked, matching the description to my memories.

"No. Why?"

"Just curious." I said, and let the subject drop, mentally crossing that option off the list of possibilities. He shrugged it off and continued reading while I played with his hair. He smiled and I sighed and put my chin on his shoulder, reading the page he was on.

He was reading Dracula. I laughed at this; wouldn't he find this book just a bit boring considering it wasn't real? I continued to move my body closer to his back, unsure of why I was.

I felt him tense and lost all feelings for the future–they shifted from anger, to outrage, to passion, to love in a never stopping cycle. I suddenly realized what I was going to do. I knew in my gut that today _was _the day. I looked behind my, seeing that it was, in fact, the next day. I wondered how long I had been sitting here and shrugged it off. I had to focus on what would happen.

I knew the basics from the many times my mother had talked to me about it, and I knew that I couldn't get pregnant from Elizabeth's experiences. As I thought of Elizabeth, I noticed her cheerful thoughts ringing through my head. I stifled a laugh at this.

Without thinking I started stroking the back of Jasper's neck and I felt him slightly tensing beneath my touch. I smiled and leaned in to kiss the crook of his neck and he let a moan slip between his lips.

I stood to walk to the door and, with my back facing him and my but hidden behind a desk, unzipped the back of my dress and it fell the floor.

At that moment, I heard the wooden door creak open and Rose and Emmett were revealed.

"My eyes! My precious eyes!" Rosalie screamed and tried to run, banging into the wall behind her in the process and making a small dent. Emmett stood in the doorway ogling me.

I was frozen still, unable to cover myself no matter how much I wanted to. I heard a low growl rip from Jasper and Emmett's eyes whipped from my chest to him; I took this opportunity to pull my dress back up, but I must have been in a hurry to unzip it because it wouldn't zip back up.

Esme walked up to see what was happening and my dress fell once more. She screamed and I flipped myself around in a hurry, tripping over my dress and falling across the desk, my arms flailing about revealing myself and Jasper was watching with star-struck eyes. When I thought nothing could be worse, Mary Alice was now there, and had doubled over laughing, she tried to cover her mouth and stop but it was no use.

So I was now lying in a heap on the floor, my entire body completely showing and had an audience full of vampires. Screaming, laughing, staring vampires. Oh, and lets not forget: the one vampire scared out of her mind.

--

I sighed as I walked through the forest, a twig snapping beneath my foot. Another day hunting with Jasper; I was needing more hunting now that humans started moving closer to the house and Jasper was being pulled into a further depression.

I was tempted to just take him right then, but I held back. I now had a date set and had a semi-plan. I would let him in three days time.

It wouldn't be that long for him.

Hopefully.

**--**

**Haha! You probly thought you'd get a lemon! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH! xD Okay, more serious matters, why is this so short? Why did this take so long to get up? Well, -insert list of excuses- see? i was busy. and the reason its so short, i thought i would end it here cuz i wanted to end it here. Sorry about the thing with the lemon. It was spost to be there, but i didn't want to yet. You do realize she might not even do it in this book? Even if it's three days away, i can make seven chapters from one day; you think i cant make this whole book just two days? pshh. i prolly wont, but still. okay, meEXSTATIC!! I got photoshop(its hard to use) and i can make better cover things now! well, i got GIMP which is basically photoshop but its free(and legal). anyways, i cant mix photos and stuff(the basic purpose of me getting it) so im just using it for deviantART stuff untill my birfdayy(August 14th) when im asking for the real photoshop. (: the song is really perfect for this chapter, btw. if you have it, listen toit and re-read the more... what to call it... _intimate_ part of the "lemon". Really not all of that part goes with it, but most of the stuff listed matches it. (: anyways, playlist: Michelle Branch's whole CD(The Spirit Room), Presure by Paramore, Time Is Running Out by Muse, Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5. ((: mkay, now press that beautiful purple button and type your hearts out and then send the review! thus ending my chapterly rantings. (:**


	4. Rush

"_Race through your veins_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_Into your life_

_Into your dreams_

_Out of the dark_

_So light again_

_You can't explain.."_

**-Rush by Aly & AJ**

Chapter 4:Rush

I had gotten to go home early from hunting thankfully; however 12 at night is early in your book.

I walked through the large wooden door and heard it creek. I thought nothing of it as I searched through the gold encrusted dish the looked fitting to hold soap for a match to light the candles.

I heard the door creak once more and I looked up to see a dark figure standing in the door way, the only thing shown was the bronze hair shinning in the moonlight.

I whipped myself around and called, "Edward?" through the air that was once silver; but now brass. I looked towards the open door; empty of all presence.

I heard the rustling of the cloth on the table nearby. I immediately knew I wasn't alone as I felt the fear and horror spread throughout my body and future.

As I took inching steps forward, I finally flew up the stairs, moving so fast I would have seemed invisible. I shut the door behind me and stood behind it, to where he wouldn't see me if he opened it.

"Open the door, Elizabeth." he called to me, and I knew he could break it down if he wanted to. I saw the nob jiggle and he walked in, leaving the door open.

I moved from my position and lifted my leg in the air, swiftly pushing it into his back.

He _huffed_ loudly and I felt him turn to me and pressed me back into the wall. I struggled against his grasp but it was no use.

I had thought I was stronger than him; being the newborn and all.

Elizabeth was silent and I had nothing to say either. I thought I knew what he would do next, but I was oh so wrong.

I thought he would try to do what he had done last time, but he did not.

As I struggled from him I remembered the large bay window and pushed my teeth into his arm, causing him to let go and I kicked him out through it. I pushed my head out the large space of a broken whole. I felt my hair swirl in the wind as I saw him stare up at me, his red eyes glowing viciously and walked to the front door, going to try again.

I heard him pounding on the stairs and I had no way of an escape.

I looked round franticly, hoping to find an escape but when it came to it, all I had was the broken window. So, with the ready made whole, I jumped forty feet to the ground, my legs flailing around and my hair flying with twists and turns everywhere.

My legs readied for the landing as I neared the ground and landed on my feet and took off running towards the forest. I pushed through the cobwebs lingering on the branches and my long brown hair – which most likely would fall out from moving about so much tonight – was flying wickedly in the wind behind me.

I was pushing for my life once more as I was running from the same danger; the only thing that was changed was my speed and the fact that this time, no pain rushed heavily through my blood.

I couldn't let this be the end in my chase for life.

I knew this was it, Edward would make no time playing games. I would surely die in this moment.

As I ran through the forest, I realized one connection the danger that was surrounding me held.

Edward. The little boy; why was he trying to kidnap me? To bring me to Edward.

Why was I feeling terror in my future? This moment.

No matter what the problem was I was facing, Edward was tied to it. Linking in a line that was once invisible.

A sudden thought crossed my mind in realizing this.

What if this was no chase?

What if he wasn't chasing me?

But leading me to something?

All too late I tried to turn back, until something small and powerful attacked me; pulling me deeper into the forest...

One of the last things I remembered was the terrifying laugh that cackled through the forest, followed by a booming one.

One last thought crossed me as I was slowly dragged through the twigs and fallen leaves.

The Volturi.

That was a problem.

**--**

**I know, wierd ending, but I wanted to end it earlier but i wanted to get a mention of the Volturi in there (: Okay, short AGAIN. sorry! I just loved this idea and i wanted to use it, this was originally supossed to be the lemon. (: ((even if I don't do full on lemons, it was supossed to be as much of a lemon as I will ever write.)) Ive taken on a story that will involve quite a few lemons and i like writing it, but its kinda wierd for me considering i dont write stuff like that. read it if you want, (its called, "Picture Imperfect") but its EdwardxBella because thats slightly easier to write. i would have made it JasperxBella but Jasper would have had to be arogant and stuff like that, which i really dont think Jasper is like. I dont think Edward is much like that either, but its easier to write an arogant Edward. okay, back to THIS story. you guys gotta review! i mean, especialy this scene! because if you read my other stories, i alwasy put a really important scene in the early chapters and work from there and end with another big scene. okay, so this is the big scene, but im happy i made it into i could stretch it out a few more chapters, where as the rape scene in the prequal drawn out into more than one chapter would make me look like a perv. okay, so the song is a good song and the title is from the song even if the title has nothing to do with the chapter... well maybe a little. playlist: Rush by Aly & AJ, Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5. thats all lol, review! thus ending my SUPER LONG chapterly rantings. (:**


End file.
